Footwear typically includes a sole configured to be located under a wearer's foot to space the foot away from the ground or floor surface. Soles can be designed to provide a desired level of cushioning. Athletic footwear in particular sometimes utilizes polyurethane foam or other resilient materials in the sole to provide cushioning. Fluid-filled bladders are sometimes included in the sole to provide desired impact force absorption, motion control, and resiliency. The incorporation of additional materials and components adds processing steps to the manufacturing of footwear.